gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Quinn Relationship
The Finn-Quinn Relationship, commonly known as Fabson '''or '''Fuinn, was the relationship between McKinley Alumni Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. Their relationship begins almost four months prior to Pilot and ends in the episode Sectionals, when Finn finds out that Quinn has cheated on him with his best friend, Noah Puckerman, and that she is pregnant with his baby. They get back together the next year after Quinn cheats on Sam Evans, whom she was initially dating, with Finn. They break up again in Funeral due to Finn having stronger feelings for Rachel and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year. Overview Quinn is Finn's first girlfriend and Finn is Quinn's first boyfriend. As two of the most popular kids in William McKinley High School, they begin dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Earlier in their relationship, when they are being physically intimate, Quinn would stop and suggest they pray instead. Although Finn wants to sleep with Quinn, she always refuses due to her religious beliefs. However, Quinn ends up having sex with Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend at the time) after he offers her wine coolers and lies to her about using protection because she is feeling "fat", resulting in her unexpected pregnancy. Quinn lies to Finn about the paternity of the pregnancy and claims the baby is his, citing the time Finn prematurely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn opts to stay with her and attempts to become a good father. When Quinn's parents learn about her pregnancy, the two stand up for each other. Quinn is ultimately kicked out of her home, but Finn and his mother take her in. Later on, Rachel believes that she has learnt the truth about Quinn's pregnancy and tells Finn about her suspicions. Finn, after punching Puck in the face, demands the truth from Quinn, who confesses that Puck is indeed the father of the baby. A very upset and angry Finn declares he is done with her, ending their relationship and his friendship with Puck. In Hell-O, Finn admits in a voiceover that he is still not over Quinn, whom he gazes at longingly in the hallway. In that week's Glee Club assignment, he sings Hello, I Love You, to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. Throughout the rest of the year, they are implied to still have feelings for each other, although neither are ever seen talking with each other. In Britney/Brittany, Quinn asks Finn out on a date to ‎Breadstix even though Finn is in a relationship with Rachel. Despite declining Quinn's offer, he tells her that he still has and probably always will have feelings for her. It is soon revealed that Rachel asked Quinn to do this, however Quinn is still visibly upset from Finn's response. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn is stuck in a dilemma in which she has to choose between the Cheerios and Glee Club. Rachel bluntly declares that Quinn will pick the Cheerios, but Finn defends Quinn, stating that it is unfair of Rachel to judge her. Quinn, however, still chooses to be with the Cheerios and Finn confronts her about this, their conversation ending on a sour note. They make up when Finn confronts Quinn again just before the football match's half time show and requests that she, Santana and Brittany leave the Cheerios and help them perform for Glee club. Finn additionally tells Quinn that he knows she was strong enough to make this decision, and she agrees to leave the Cheerios. After winning the football match, Finn and Quinn share happy looks in the stadium, but Finn later runs into her just as he is about to leave the change rooms. Quinn tells him the way he had acted the entire week reminded her why she loved him and they share a kiss in the hallway. Quinn, realizing what she did, quickly leaves the area, leaving Finn confused. Their relationship picks up in Silly Love Songs, where Finn again reveals that he is still not over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth under the guise of a fundraiser, when it is really to get Quinn to kiss him. Quinn, aware of his ploy, confronts him and initially rejected him. But when Sam confronts Quinn, suspicious of her actions, she lets her ego take control of her, and decides to kiss Finn anyway. When they do, they feel fireworks. Finn and Quinn later meet in the auditorium, where they briefly discuss where they are in their relationship, and .]]kiss again, this time more passionately. Unknown to them, Santana deliberately infected Finn with mono as revenge for their actions earlier in the week, leading to both Finn and Quinn getting sick. Santana reveals this in order to raise Sam's suspicions so that he would break-up with Quinn. In Comeback, Sam gets over his denial of Quinn cheating on him and breaks up with her, revealing that he is now dating Santana. In Sexy, it is learned that the two secretly start dating. They later make their relationship public after their Glee Regionals competition in order to gain more votes for Prom King and Queen. In Born This Way, Lauren Zizes reveals Quinn's past; devastated, she runs away. Lauren later apologizes for this and realized she was out of line. After gaining her composure, she is confronted by Finn, who she tells that she believed there was no hope left for her to be Prom Queen. Finn reassures her of her body image, taking out a photo of "Lucy" and telling her that she is his girlfriend. He liked this photo better because it showed him who Quinn really was. To Quinn's surprise, Lauren's plan to sabotage her votes backfired, when she revealed that Quinn's popularity instead increased after putting up the Lucy Caboosey posters. Finn and Quinn's relationship started going downhill from Rumours, where Quinn was suspected of cheating on Finn with Sam, bringing up trust issues within the couple, however these were resolved by the end of the episode when Sam revealed Quinn was babysitting his younger siblings. .]] In Prom Queen, Finn starts getting jealous of Jesse and how he was making Rachel happy. The two get into a fight during the prom, and are consequently kicked out, ruining Quinn's chances of being Prom Queen. They stay together until Finn breaks up with her in Funeral, both of them taking it very hard, despite Finn telling Quinn that he still loves her. In New York, Quinn, still distraught from the breakup, refused to get over Finn. But after returning from their trip to Nationals, Quinn appeared to be fine with it, accepting the fact that Finn loves Rachel. Episodes S1= Pilot is when it was confirmed they were dating, but Finn says they had already been dating for four months. When Rachel asks if Finn and her should go out, Finn already says he is in a relationship with Quinn, which shocks Rachel. It cuts to a scene of Quinn and Finn making out, but then Quinn stops after Finn attempts to touch Quinn's butt, stopping him and telling him they should pray instead. He tells Rachel that Quinn is cool. (Pilot) Quinn initially joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the Celibacy Club because of Quinn and reminisces about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting and freaks out when the balloon popped. Rachel later sings Take a Bow while watching Finn talking, who appears very happy, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. (Showmance) Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him that the baby is not his. She makes him believe he ejaculated in a hot tub, during a heated session. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game. When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren which makes Puck jealous (he is the father of her child and loves her). Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket called Geege (the only item that he can remember his father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. (Preggers) Quinn and Finn sing Don't Stop Believin' together, but Quinn gets sick and runs out of the room. Finn asks Mr. Schuester to give away some of Quinn's verses in fear of something happening to her and the baby, if she performing too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. Afterwards Puck tells the New Direction's Quinn's pregnant and Finn is the father. (The Rhodes Not Taken) During a voice-over Finn says he's actually proud to have Quinn, because she's popular, hot and carries "his" baby. Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character and heart. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn (which is a lie). (Vitamin D) Quinn is seen leaning on Finn while he is sitting down at the beginning of the episode. Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram, the doctor tells them it's a girl and they kiss each-other. During a test Finn suggests her the name Drizzle for the baby and she asks him if he's a moron. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings You Keep Me Hangin' On as a way to express her jealousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. They share moments as they sing Keep Holding On and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. (Throwdown) Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys. In the choir room Quinn washes Finn's face and talks with him about their popularity. They visit together Mrs.Pillsbury and ask for advice. She suggests wearing sunglasses by accidents, which they actually later do. However their plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of again. Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. (Mash-Up) Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios practice. She also urges him into finding a job and calling him a moron for not finding any during the bake sale. Also Finn walks in during Quinn and Puck's bake-fight and is shocked. She assures him they're only baking and Finn stares after Puck jealously when he leaves the room. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. (Wheels) Will forces the Glee kids to sing a ballad together and Finn wants Quinn as his partner, but Will says the fate will decide. Finn tells his mom Quinn is pregnant; this makes her angry because she thinks that she might tell her mom which does not happen. At dinner, Finn sings (You're) Having My Baby ''to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. Finn tries to defend her when her parents insult her for getting pregnant. She later moves in with Finn, when Quinn's family yells at her and kicks her out. She stays at Finn's house. They go through a hard time together. ('Ballad) Quinn wants to see if Puck would be a good father, and decides to distract Finn with Rachel. Quinn asks Kurt to give Rachel a makeover to make Finn more attracted to Rachel but Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him. Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting (sexy texting) Santana while they were babysitting Terri's siters kids together. Finn then tells Quinn what happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings, which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the New Directions sing True Colors at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. (Hairography) Puck and Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Finn finds out trough Rachel the baby isn't his and punches Puck. He wants to make them admit they both lied to it. He seems genuinely upset and angerd when he hears the truth. Quinn tries to apolgize to him, however he doesn't listen to her, leaves the choir room and kicks a chair. When he returns to the New Directions he doesn't seem to have gotten over it and still shows Quinn and Puck the cold shoulder. (Sectionals) Finn is with Rachel but he has second thoughts and says "maybe I'm not over Quinn" and when singing Hello, I Love You. The line, "Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels cry" seems to be directed at Puck because Quinn and Puck seemed to be going out. (Hell-O) Puck and Finn both singing Beth for Quinn. (Theatricality) |-| S2= Finn tells Quinn he has and always will have feelings for her when Quinn asks him out on a date (because Rachel told her to see if Finn still loves her and her only). (Britney/Brittany) Finn was mad at Sam for trying to kiss Quinn. Sam asks him if he's still not over Quinn and Finn answers he has Rachel now. (Duets) Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang Dog Days Are Over, which promotes their friendship. (Special Education) Quinn has to choose between Glee Club and New Directions and Finn says it's clear she'll choose the Cheerios. When he and Sam get into a fight, Quinn says it's actually hot. Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club to sing at the half time show at the big game. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating, "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact that he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, because he thinks she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and they both see fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to pursue Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. (Silly Love Songs) Finn continues to go after Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink," which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Color Me Mine." Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. (Comeback) At the Celibacy Club, Puck spots a Hickey on Quinn's neck; she tells him she burnt herself with a curling iron. Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first," instead of Puck, and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating. (Sexy) Quinn wants to bring their relationship out in public for Prom King and Queen votes. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Quinn catches Finn and Rachel staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. Quinn and Rachel have a talk with each-other about Finn and Quinn tries to tell her to let him finally go. She also mentions she wants to spend her future time with him. (Original Song) Quinn and Finn are appointed to follow Mercedes' every demand, much to Rachel's chagrin. During Mercedes performance of Ain't No Way, they are sitting together in the auditorium. (A Night of Neglect) First they get into a discussion because of Rachel's planned nose job. Later in Born This Way, it is revealed Quinn was once overweight, had naturally darker hair and that she had gotten a nose job after transferring from her previous school. Finn comes up to Quinn after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures," saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During the Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, I've Gotta Be Me, they are also seen kissing. (Born This Way) Finn thinks that Quinn is cheating on him with Sam, and goes to investigate with Rachel. Which then makes Quinn think that Finn is cheating on her with Rachel. They talk and decide they both have to learn to trust each other. They sing I Don't Want to Know. (Rumours) In Prom Queen, there are very few moments shared between Finn and Quinn. When Quinn walks downstairs, in her prom dress, Finn said to her that she was "the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" and they are about to kiss. They are seen together at ‎Breadstix and are also seen dancing at Prom, before Finn is kicked out for starting a fight with Jesse over Rachel . At prom they slow dance and look amazing together. Quinn playfully dances with him when Blaine dances and shows her interest in him throughout the whole episode. (Prom Queen) When Finn suggest singing Faithfully for Regionals, Quinn isn't keen on this idea. After the funeral, when Quinn gets into Finn's car, she asks him why he's crying. He tells her how he has still feelings for Rachel. Quinn decides it doesn't matter and they're staying together. Finn asks her enraged if she feels anything anymore. Quinn begins crying trough those words asking if this is enough feeling for him and gets out of the car. This means they broke up. (Funeral) In New York, Quinn shows that she still has feelings for Finn by saying that she doesn't want to get over the fact that he broke up with her in the episode Funeral. She also seems to watch Rachel and Finn interact during the episode. At the end of the episode, Finn and Rachel are seen walking into Glee Club together, and when Quinn sees Finn she starts to joke around and says: "Come on, you're late!". (New York) |-| S3= Finn and Quinn sang a line during the mash-off performance I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. (Mash Off) Finn puts his arm around Quinn after Man in the Mirror. (Hold on to Sixteen) Finn and Quinn were seen dancing together during We Found Love. (Yes/No) Quinn says to Rachel that she has to break up with Finn to have a happy ending. Then, she sings Never Can Say Goodbye to him (also to Puck and Sam). During the performance, Quinn is in the auditorium, hallucinating that Puck, Finn and Sam dance with her. In the choir room, as she performs, Finn, Puck and Sam happily watch her perform. At the end of her Michael solo, Finn compliments her on the good job and she reveals that she's got into Yale. Later, Finn and everyone else, except for Rachel, congratulate and hug Quinn. (Michael) Quinn smiles at Finn and sits between him and Joe in glee club. (Dance with Somebody) Finn and Quinn run for prom king and queen because Finn wanted Quinn to have something to look forward to since she's been in a wheelchair but this is something that Rachel is not happy with. At prom, Finn is furious when he walks in on Quinn standing and states that she used her being in a wheelchair as an excuse to use him and get more votes for prom queen. Despite this, Quinn begs Finn, which he does but he eventually grows tired of Quinn's act and yells at her to stand up. This results in Finn almost getting thrown out of prom again but he storms out. Quinn later wins the title of prom queen but feels no different so she and Santana decide to make Rachel the prom queen instead. (Prom-asaurus) |-| S4= Quinn hugs Finn when he joins her onstage in Homeward Bound/Home. Also at ‎Breadstix, Quinn tells Finn that she is sorry about what happened between him and Rachel, but he smiles at her, telling her it was for the best. Quinn then agrees to help him prepare the New Directions for Sectionals. (Thanksgiving) Although there are no scenes with these two characters, several things are implied throughout the episode. In Artie's dream, he had the ability to walk and therefore resulted in no glee club. Knowing this, it is implied that Quinn and Finn went further in their relationship since Rachel didn't get involved. This also implies that Finn would most likely be under the impression that he is the father of Beth, since nobody was willing to tell him. Later in the dream, Rory (as his guardian angel) shows him a wheelchair that Quinn was in since she gets texts and drive in every timeline. Rory tells him that she never got the encouragement from the club to recover and she died of a broken-heart, and that like her body, her spirit never recovered. This implies that somewhere along the road, the two would have broken up, as Finn did not help Quinn get through this difficult time. (Glee, Actually) Although they don't interact with each other, when Finn tells Rachel about how he kissed Miss Pillsbury, Rachel assures Finn and tells him it's okay because when he found out about Puck and Quinn's relationship, he kicked a garbage can. (I Do) |-| S5= Their relationship is briefly mentioned, when Sue says that she "erected the memorial tree in the exact spot she caught Quinn and Finn making out". Later, Mercedes mentions their relationship again, when she remembers when Finn sung I'll Stand By You to the sonogram, for "their baby". (The Quarterback) During the scene in the locker room, while looking at Finn's framed shirt, Puck asks Quinn if she believes that Finn had ever forgiven them. Quinn says that the he had forgiven them long time ago and that they had saved him because Rachel had been Finn's soulmate. (100') Songs S1= ;Duets DSB Quinn.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Don't Stop Believin' ;Related Songs *You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by''The Supremes. (Throwdown) *(You're) Having My Baby'' by Paul Anka and Odia Coates. ''(Ballad) |-| S2= ;Duets Idontwanttoknow6.png|I Don't Want to Know (Rumours)|link=I Don't Want To Know ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *Firework by ''Katy Perry. ''(Silly Love Songs) *Get It Right by ''Glee. ''(Original Song) *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' by West Side Story/TLC. ''(Born This Way) *Go Your Own Way by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''(Rumours) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Back-up ;Related Songs *Never Can Say Goodbye by ''The Jackson 5. ''(Michael) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *Both are at the height of popularity at the start of the series, though at times, they are also at the lowest. *In Born This Way, as the Warblers sing ''Somewhere Only We Know, it looks like Quinn is wearing Finn's jacket. *Both have been slapped by Santana. (Quinn in Audition and Thanksgiving, Finn in Mash Off) *They are the first student couple to be introduced on Glee. *They've only had one duet that was released. (I Don't Want to Know) *When they kiss in Silly Love Songs, Finn claims to Rachel that he saw fireworks when he kissed Quinn. *They have run for Prom King and Prom Queen together twice. *Both times when they have broken up Rachel has had something to do with it. In Sectionals, Rachel tells Finn that Quinn's baby is Puck's, and in Funeral, Finn still has feelings for Rachel. *They would have been Prom King and Prom Queen at Senior Prom, if not for Quinn rigging the votes and making Rachel win. *Both have slept with Santana. Finn in The Power of Madonna and Quinn in I Do. Gallery tumblr laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1 500.gif tumblr lezomoxzP31qet5fio1 500.gif Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Tumblr m1b4lxCrSt1qa9aruo5 250.gif Tumblr m1b4lxCrSt1qa9aruo4 250.gif Tumblr lpe3ggDHZx1qhhbq3o4 250.gif Tumblr lku3r1EkCV1qb47S2g.gif Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Tumblr m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro7 250.gif Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal ta107hd0194.jpg Normal ta107hd0931.jpg Normal ta107hd1935.jpg Normal ta107hd1952.jpg Normal ta108hd0137.jpg Normal ta108hd0333.jpg Normal ta108hd0875.jpg Normal ta108hd0905.jpg Normal glee-109-0038.jpg Normal glee-109-0199.jpg Normal glee-109-0480.jpg Normal glee-109-1189.jpg Normal glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal H2191.jpg Normal H4336.jpg Normal M2135.jpg Normal glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal G2120829.jpg Normal G2121122.jpg Normal G2121534.jpg Normal G2130098.jpg Normal G2130135.jpg Normal G2130630.jpg Normal G2131060.jpg Normal G2150972.jpg Normal G2151033.jpg Normal G2160383.jpg Normal G2160676.jpg Normal G2160721.jpg Normal G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png 200px-4060950.png|Fuinn in Journey Gleeballad.jpg 014-Untitled-15_copy_352.jpg|Finn and Quinn breaking up (Funeral) Fabson!!.jpg tumblr lpdkan2k7A1qlz7cv.gif tumblr lpfpovqc0E1qb472g.gif tumblr lpequdFFA41qgzjqg.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo4 r1 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo2 r1 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo3 r1 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo10 r1 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo7 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo5 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo9 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo6 500.gif tumblr lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo8 r1 500.gif tumblr lpf0czlNsd1qkce9u.gif 5dm8pd.gif 2n8u0er.gif afdlid.gif Fabson.jpg tumblr_lqulfkqXoq1qegv03o1_500.gif fabson.kiss.gif 200px-4060950.png 500px-Quinn finn born this way.jpg glee18.jpg Fuinnnn.gif Finnquinn3.jpg Finn-and-quinn-finn-and-quinn-28538399-500-281.jpg 9331 160415072043 55482772043 2659667 6035838 n.jpg 425px-PDVD 0000939.jpg 260px-FinnComfort.png FinnQuinnUltrasound.png 247px-Glee-episode7-pic1.jpg 300px-QFinn.jpg Fabson in Light Green.png Quinn-Finn-glee.jpg FinnQuinnICGFTYMMD.png cory013.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-06-10h17m25s82 - Copy.png vlcsnap-2012-05-05-08h48m34s43.png vlcsnap-2012-05-05-08h52m42s237.png fuinnnn.png Glee4332.jpg S640x480543.jpg DreamsFuinn.jpg FabsonLocker.gif IDWKFuinn.jpg Tumblr ltwb7cpXmk1qimklio2 250.gif Tumblr lrbske54vP1qkbwfuo1 500.gif Emmaftfuinn.gif Tumblr mcbsvfBd1o1rorqk0o5 250.gif Quinn and finn.png Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mnuqchFyH51ra5gbxo1 250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray6.gif Seasonone fuinn.jpg Baby fuinn.jpg Kiss sillylovesongs fuinn.jpg Thanksgiving fabson fuinn.gif Aww cute fuinn.gif Tg fuinn.gif Areyouamoron fuinn.gif Lol thedeathstare fuinn.gif Hahah fuinn.gif Welost fuinn.gif Areyouandidiot fuinn.gif Sexy season2 fuinn.gif Promqueen idontrememberwhenthishappened o o fuinn.gif Smiles fuinn.gif Huggy!fuinn.gif fabson.png Tumblr n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif quinn and rachel.png Tumblr n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo1 250.gif S110you'rehavingmybaby.gif Finn and Quinn.png Quinn and Finn.png Tumblr n17hc7tn671qg8euoo4 250.gif Tumblr n17hc7tn671qg8euoo3 250.gif Tumblr n17hc7tn671qg8euoo2 250.gif Tumblr n17hc7tn671qg8euoo1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Friendships